How I met my wife
by lilacorbs
Summary: Sethy tells his best friends how he met his love of his life. Other pairings later.
1. Chapter 1: The Seven Letter Word

Hey everybody! This is kinda my first story! Yes, Im about to explode with all these nerves and that feeling when you're about to throw up. It's gross. I really can't wait to see what you guys think. Im really excited.

This is all about Seth and his life. I always wanted to do a Seth story 'cause he's always left out (don't you agree?). And he's so, so sweet and cute and – he's Seth, duh. There'll also be pairings later in the story. The wolf pack, because they're cool. And hot.

Every chapter will either have a quote or a piece of lyric that sort of, in a weird way, describes the chapter or it's just a random quote. Im obsessed with quotes J.

Well here it goes (crosses fingers).

Oh I almost forgot, if you will, please review and tell me how it was. I'll always love your reviews. Details are amazing.

Yes, I'm finally done. You may finally read in peace.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song and any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. We can all wish, can't we?J

* * *

Chapter 1: The Seven - Letter Word and The Family.

* * *

_Because I'm happy to be sad_

_I want it all I want it bad_

_It's all that I want._

_Torture me – Red Hot Chili Peppers._

_

* * *

_

"Daddy, Uncle Jacob said that I don't look like you or mom. And- and he said that my parents are blue aliens that came from outer space." Anna said, as her eyes grew wide.

"Did he tell you that? Hmm, so if me and mommy were from outer space would you still love us more than Uncle Jacob since he's brown and from this boring planet?" I started tickling her with kisses. "Yeah!" She giggled and tried pushing me away. He tiny hand landed on my mouth

"I thinksh she lovef me more than you Shacob." They laughed at my incoherent language. I looked back down to see her eyes drooping slowly down.

I cuddled my tiny daughter in my arms and rocked her to sleep. She looked just like her mother, tiny and precious.

And so beautiful. I looked across the room to the only woman that touched my heart. Her hair was long and dark brown. It always smelled like peaches. Her eyes were round and looked as if they were smiling.

She was watching us, and my heart rate still went up when I saw her smile.

I looked back down to see a sleeping Anna in my arms and was about to get up and put her in bed before I saw my wife walk up to me.

_My_ wife.

"Why don't you stay here, with the boys? I feel like Im keeping you to myself all the time." She chuckled softly.

I got up and she put her hands on my arms and squeezed lightly. "Hun, you don't keep me to yourself _all_ the time. Plus if you did, its not like I complain about it." I grinned as she laughed more freely as a blush appeared on her round cheeks.

She looked at Anna and started entwining her little surprising blonde curls with her fingers. She had a small smile plastered on her face as Anna's mouth opened and closed in her sleep.

"Seth, I want you to have a nice time with the guys. Im going to have a nice time with the girls and don't worry, you'll be on my mind every second." My breath still caught when she said my name. I gave Anna to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Okay, just call if you need anything." She shook her head and said "Yeah, yeah. Overprotective fool." Claire laughed after she said bye to Quil as they both headed out.

As they left the room Nessie, sitting on the love seat with Jacob in the corner, gave him a kiss and said she was gonna go with the girls.

Quil went to the kitchen and when he came back he brought three sodas with him since beer doesn't really have the proper side affects its supposed to have on us and it _really_ tastes bad. "Guys, we got it bad man. And still got it goin on!" He handed me one and popped the cap off while pointing his finger up and down his figure.

We all agreed and drank our beers while lost in our thoughts. Wow, my life was amazing. I was such a fool when I was a kid – well, not a kid but just younger. I laughed to myself as I remembered the silly little Seth I was back then.

"Seth, what're you laughing about?" Quil asked as he opened another bottle.

"Na man, im just trying to remember my life before everything became – so perfect." And im totally grateful. Just saying.

"Yeah, you were a loser back then." Jacob chuckled when I threw the bottle cap at him that he caught.

"Ohh, I feel a story comin'. Seth-y . . . just tell us how you met the o famous imprint of yours." I laughed at the nickname. Idiots.

"Well" – I dragged the L and gave in – "If you want to hear the story so bad I'll start from the start. Where it all began –"

"Wait, where's Embry? Cos I bet you he'd want to hear this." Quil said sarcastically.

"He's with Sarah probably sucking her face."

"Oh yeah, he told me earlier. Did he tell you he was gonna buy – "

"Anyway. Where was I . . . oh right, it all started – "

"Wait, is this gonna take a while?"

"Yes, _it all started on the 12th of January 2009, before I was a dad, before I was this cool…"_

_ -X-_

I laughed as I watched Rosalie and Jacob go at it again in the living room. I guess the imprint hasn't changed anything between them two.

"Dog, your stench is making me sick. Literally. That shower didn't help at all. It just made it worst." She crossed the room to sit on the sofa I was sitting on with her nose scrunched up. She gave me a quick look that meant I was the exception. I think.

Jacob had a grin stretched over his face as he walked passed us. Just when he passed Rosalie's side he shook his wet hair over her and laughed while he walked away.

I looked at Rosalie, grinning when I saw a look that could kill and a hint of a smile when her lip kept twitching.

Bella laughed when Jacob high fived Nessie but it soon died down by Edward's growl when he put his arms around her waist.

Nessie stopped growing a few months ago and, well she's sixteen and Jacob is too, kinda, so their relationship was progressing a little faster than anybody expected. They tried to keep the PDA at a minimum and with Edward being a mind reader, there are occasions when I see Jacob making a run for it.

I think it's hilarious because Jacob is never scared for anyone, except for Edward, which is the funny part. Nessie just blushed and hid her face into his chest.

Alice walked passed me with a frown on her face and sat on the piano. "You know, since you boys are here everyday and you know that _unfortunately _Im not a wolf and can't see passed you, you could at least sit _outside_ while I try to _think."_

I don't know why she still complains, we never listen.

She shook her head and started rubbing her forehead. I think she was trying to see a fashion show in Milan or something, see what outfits she could wear and make Bella wear them too.

I said bye to everyone and thanked Esme for the supper before I headed out. She's pretty cool about making me and Jacob supper most of the time. Even though she's a vampire, although I've gotten used to the smell a long time ago. She's really kind and sweet; she's like a second Mom. I don't know why I even hang out here.

Maybe it's because: Firstly, my Mom and Charlie's relationship has also – um, progressed.

They've been . . . together . . . since my Dad's death. He really helped her and I – I'm grateful for that but they're always in my face! They're always by the house, and it's unfair, but its moms and I don't really have a say. I was surprised that they haven't tied the knot yet.

It's gross to think about them like that. Sometimes having good hearing sucks.

Secondly Mr. Alpha over there wants us to do patrolling all the time in the week, he doesn't give direct orders 'cause he isn't like that, but we still do it – well I do – and most of the time we end up by the Cullen's dead tired.

Jacob's still scared – not scared but cautious of the Volturi and if it concerns Nessie's well-being then he's going to take all precautions he needs.

I don't mind doing patrols all night 'cause Nessie and the Cullen's are my friends but that's probably just me. I actually consider them as family.

I headed towards the woods, pulled off my shirt and cut offs, tied them around my ankle and phased. I _felt _somebody their and saw an image of Claire drawing a picture of a funny looking wolf and a drawing of a girl holding a heart between them. Claire was eleven now and she tried to act big for Quil 'cause she's the only youngster that's been imprinted on around here and the pack girls probably influenced her.

But she doesn't know that.

I laughed and it came out as a wheezing sound. The image disappeared immediately. "Get out of my damn head Seth. None of your business." He growled and I laughed harder.

"You know I really can't help it man." It's still weird that he's in love with an eleven year old.

I saw him running home from Emily's. "Are we really going to have this discussion again? Just shut up." We had these discussions on a daily basis. At least he was the only one out of the pack that didn't take my jokes too serious.

"Im just messing with you man." I started running towards my house and thought, "and I can't help it if you're a pedophile and can't keep your hands off the girl." I snickered. He snarled and I saw him changing direction, heading to me. Fast.

After the Volturi had visited, Jake got Embry and Quil to join our pack. Sam didn't mind he got the younger ones. And Paul. I would of died already if Jacob got him to join.

Since then, everyone imprinted. Embry imprinted on a girl from the res. Her name was something like Sasha or Shakira - but even my sister, all of us were shocked – we were happy for her, just very shocked.

The point is that I have to wait, and I don't want to date 'cause im not breaking any girls heart for an imprint, but I am a guy and . . . Im not gonna treat a girl wrong and try to get into her pants. It's just not cool and it doesn't work like that.

The strange thing is that I didn't really like this wolf voodoo shit from the start. I try not to think about it. I've seen and felt it in the entire packs mind.

Everyday. The earth moving pull that takes over you, all the love and devotion and blah blah blah.

Sometimes, which is all the time, when they're thinking about their imprints and mumbo jumbo, it's so much that it makes me want to throw up.

Quil finally caught up with me, and it was fun while it lasted, until Jacob had to break us up and gave both of us a damn shift tonight.

It was Friday. Oh well, its not like I've got an imprint to care for or anything.

I put the key into the keyhole but found that it was unlocked.

Mom.

She would die if she lived by herself – not like I'm leaving or anything 'cause Im not letting my Momma die but she lives like there's no strangers in the world. It's like she has no fear.

Anymore.

She used to be a control freak, so paranoid about everything, she used to say things like; "Did I leave the keys in the house? Somebody might find them and rob us in the middle of the night. Seth, did you brush your teeth yet? Leah, did you switch the stove off? Go double check 'cause you don't want to burn the house down. Don't sleep with wet hair, you'll get sick and then I'll have to drive you to hospital." It was really annoying. Once Leah and I tried to take her to the beach when the sun was finally shining, and it went all down hill from there.

But now? She's so laid back about little things that used to mean there would be an earthquake to her. She's almost cool for a mom.

I think she's finally letting us take care of her since she's been so hard on herself after Dad's death. I think she finally understands the fact that we're werewolves and indestructible. Oh yeah.

I smelled a delicious scent of . . . food, and leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen. Leah was standing in front of a pot, making something – that smelled really tempting. I intended on finding out. She hasn't noticed me yet, so before I broke the silence I just watched her.

Leah looked different, so relaxed. The tension she used to have between her eyes, for years, were gone.

She was smiling to herself! I was so proud of her, 'cause she took all that shit from Sam and even though she used to act like a bitch, she was always patient. Now, she's finally found her guy, soul mate, whatever.

I tried to surprise her by standing, almost over her by the height difference but I knew that she knew it was me before I even stepped into the kitchen. Damn super awesome sense of smell.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled and turned back to the pot she was stirring.

"Seth, I just came over the weekend, I thought you'd missed me so I came to visit my little brother and cook him some food 'cause Im his favorite and only sister." She winked at me and opened the fridge. She turned back to the pot and dropped some garlic in. She lived in New York with her imprint.

Our kitchen was quite small so she could reach things almost arms length. I put my hand on her shoulder and peered over her other shoulder. She was mixing some tomato concoction. I didn't really care what she put in 'cause it smelled really good.

"Aw, you came all the way here? Just for me? You shouldn't have." I joked with her and squeezed her shoulder. I sat in one of the four plastic chairs in the kitchen that groaned under my weight and asked Leah where Mom was. She said she was by Charlie and added a "duh" at the end.

"So how's Whatshisname?" That's the term I use for Leah's imprint (when he's not around) just to see her try to control her anger issues. She whipped around and her eyes darkened. "'Cause I was wondering why you weren't sucking anybody's face today." I smirked. She was breathing in and out and turned back to the pot. She hasn't phased in a few months. She wanted to grow old with her imprint. Corny.

But she looks really funny when she wants to break my neck.

"Well '_Tristan_' actually has a job, unlike some people" – she glared at me and continued to stir that stupid pot – " and he couldn't make it. His boss is a bitch." She added spaghetti to the pot.

Tristan was cool guy. Mom was so excited when she met him, she was so happy – we all were. Whenever they visited he always tried to help around the house and he would try to make conversation with me, which I don't mind.

Leah told him about the Quileute legends and that she was a wolf – shape shifter – whatever. From what I heard he didn't take it too bad, he's actually studying it.

She finished the food and I found spaghetti in a big plate in front of me. Food tasted good when you're always hungry. Leah's phone rang and she excused herself from the table. Well im not gonna waste my time, Im starving!

When I finished five minutes later with my second plate in the basin, Leah was still on the phone so I waved, showing her I was going to bed. I closed the door of my room and changed into some boxers and I lazily got into bed.

I stared up at the ceiling, just listening to the noises. Outside my window, cars driving on the highway, the soft sound of drizzle on the roof, bugs buzzing, the wind blowing the leaves on the trees.

I started drifting off to dreamland but unfortunately Leah opened my door.

She peaked into my room and brought a thin ray of light into the room with her. "Seth, are you asleep?" she said and looked around my room, probably looking at the mess of clothes lying around.

"Not anymore. What is it? I have to do patrols tomorrow." I rubbed my face with my hand and let out a yawn. When I looked back she had a confused look on her face.

"No you're not." She stated and I lifted my eyebrow up. Not literally – but you get the gesture.

"No? Have you spoken to Jacob?" I said back.

"Of a matter of fact I have. Last night." She smirked and looked as if I knew what was going on. "Oh – err thanks then." I slowly lay back down. I looked back at her when she hadn't moved and saw that she had the same confused expression.

"What?" I was getting annoyed now.

"You really don't remember – how could somebody forget their – " She shook her head. I really was tired so I asked if there was anything else she would like to say.

"Yeah actually. Happy Birthday Seth." And closed the door.

I sat up frozen for a second and grinned like an idiot. I turned on my side and looked at the red digital numbers on my bed stand showing two minutes passed twelve.

Oh right, Happy Twenty 1st Birthday Seth.

Hmm, I wonder if I'll look like a twenty one year old now.

_-X-_

"Seth, let me just tell you again. You're such a loser."

"Who forgets their birthday anyway!"

"I can't believe you called her Shakira and Sasha! Claire's puppy was named Sasha you idiot." Jacob said as he shook his head, "_I _even knew that."

"And I thought you were gonna tell us about how you met your wife dude. Not your dramatic life story."

"Hey! I think its very entertaining and I told you if I was going to tell you how I met her I was gonna start from the beginning. So don't hold your breaths."

…

"Hey. Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still a loser."


	2. Chapter 2: The Strawberry Smelling Shit

Hey, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it.

* So… I know it's impossible for Leah to imprint because she has to find her soul mate and pass down the gene but** I** like Leah and **I** thought she could finally be happy. You know? Im not trying to change the imprint voodoo stuff but I think Leah deserves some happiness. * (Hope you guys don't mind.)

Please, pretty please. Comment and do all the really cool things!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's characters and even if I said I did, you wouldn't believe me

* * *

Chapter 2: Ms Annoying and The Strawberry Smelling Fakeness.

* * *

_Making my connection as I enter the room_

_Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove_

_Get this party started – Pink._

_

* * *

_

"So, do you guys remember that girl? That was really into me before I imprinted?" I said to the guys as we just got back from work and sat down with a huff at my place.

"Seth, you gonna have to give us more than that. I know we have impressive memory skills but we can't remember every girl you dated." Quil smirked as he stretched on the couch.

"Which wasn't many." Jacob added and high fived Quil.

"Hey, remember that chick with the short hair and big boobs I dated before I met Sarah?"

I looked around at each of their faces and I shook my head when recognition passed their features.

"Yeah!"

"Oh – err, yes. I remember her." Quil stuttered and blushed like a little girl.

"She helped Nessie with her new wardrobe that other time."

"You guys will remember her just because – " Embry pointed his finger at me, silencing me at the same time.

"Hey! Maxine was cool, okay – so just stop with your bitching and get on with your damn stupid story."

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah."

_–X–_

I woke up with a lightweight on me, thumping my chest like a boxing bag. Screaming at the top of her lungs, "Sethy! Seth! Get up. You have to get up, now."

I sat up groggily, holding my arms out instinctively just in case she fell off the bed. I saw Quil leaning against the doorframe of my room grinning at Claire and me.

Claire's smile was contagious and she was trying to pull me off the bed with her small hands barely big enough to reach around my wrist. "Seth, come on. I can't – you're too heavy. Arg!" she exhaled noisily and let go.

Quil laughed and stood behind her and put both of his hands on her shoulders. She leaned her head back on his stomach.

She looked back at me and smiled happily. "Sethy, I've got a – I mean, come see what we're doing." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down. I chuckled and got up from the bed.

She took my hand and led me into the kitchen and Quil said a quick happy birthday and squeezed my shoulder. The kitchen was literally full of flour. Mom and Leah both looked up at us with floury faces from a bowl of a milky concoction.

They both shouted a delayed happy birthday and I smiled at them. Mom walked over to me and gave me a hug and soppy kiss on my cheek – which I wiped off immediately – and stood on her toes to put her floury hands on my face. "My Big Boys growing up so fast. Your father would of been so proud of you." I thought she was about to cry but then her expression changed and she looked happy.

She squeezed my cheek softly and got back to the bowl. Leah was right in my face smiling mischievously. "So, little brother. You're finally twenty."

She put her hand on the same cheek Mom kissed, tenderly for a second and slapped it, "But Im still older than you so don't backchat." She snickered as she walked away. I rubbed my cheek. It wasn't painful but I still felt it.

And you're still annoying.

I turned around and I saw Claire standing behind Quil. She was trying to look away but she knew what I was gonna say. "Oh Claire, since you're the one that woke me up from my _beauty_ sleep – wasn't there something you wanted to give me?" I tried to hide my smile as a light pink colored her cheeks.

She looked away and folded her arms stubbornly. "Im too old to do that anymore. Im not a baby anymore Seth." I didn't try to hide my smile then but I saw a flicker of emotion on Quil's face. I kept my eyes on Claire since whatever she said did something to him. I wasn't gonna point that out.

"Are you sure? 'Cause, well – I didn't want to say this because its embarrassing for me and all – but your gift starts my birthdays off and if I don't get it – its not gonna feel like a birthday anymore." I looked down and hoped I was a good actor.

There was a pause and I thought that maybe I wasn't really a good actor but then she said "Really?"

I looked up and made my eyes wide. "Well duh!"

There was another pause and then she said, "Are you excited?" I heard a soft chuckle and we all knew she forgot about the 'Im too old' attitude. She always said that before the gift.

"You're the only person that gets me awesome gifts. How could I _not_ be?" I knew what was coming so I bent down like I've been doing for most of my life, closed my eyes and waited. I heard a slight shuffle and a pause and then running footsteps – small arms looped around my neck and a big kiss on my cheek.

I laughed and picked her up and spun her around in our small kitchen. Claire couldn't stop giggling and I heard the others laughing with us. I pinched her cheek and told her, "You're never too old so from now on I don't want to hear about this 'Im too old' business."

I put her down and I noticed her lips were smudged with red lipstick. She saw my expression and laughed. "Quil said Im not allowed to wear any lipstick but he said that today was the only exception." She smirked and sat on Quil's lap.

I wiped my cheek with my fingers and found red lipstick on there. We all laughed as Leah threw flour at my face.

"Hey now – you can't use that stuff, that's for girls! You know what? You don't have to do – fine!" I sat still and let her put that strawberry smelling shampoo shit on my hair.

Embry's imprint – Sarah, (Embry said he'd kill me if I call her some other chicks name _again_) – brought her friend with and I was the only person there she could play with and apparently she thinks my hair needs washing before the party. I ended up in Embry and Quil's apartment, with my head tilted back in the kitchen sink because it's bigger than the bathrooms one.

I think her friend just wanted to touch me – I mean, I don't mind but she was, err, really annoying. And who tells a boy that they think their hair is dirty and washes it. She said I had to take my top off 'cause it was gonna get wet, so I took it off and she just stared.

I said a lame joke that goes something like 'Am I too hot for you 'cause it looks like you're about to faint' – yeah, I know, lame but I just felt like making a joke about it – and then I regretted it ever since. She had this evil glint in her eyes. I was practically naked in front of her – well I felt like that.

She was like those stuck up pink cheerleaders. With the gum – blonde hair, pink nails and lip-gloss, you know?

"Oh Seth, girl products always, like, work – better." She was snapping her bubble gum in between sentences and it was annoying.

I rolled my eyes. Since today was my birthday I wasn't allowed to do anything, seriously, I couldn't even wash my own damn hair. Okay, I wasn't going to complain 'cause it did feel nice to just sit down and relax. Even with – uh Samantha, I think – massaging my scalp instead of washing my hair.

Samantha – I'm sure of it – started trailing her fingers down my neck and then up again every few minutes. "So, am I invited to your twenty 1st birthday or, do I have to, like, ask? And is that your real age or are you, like, a pervert or something?"

I chuckled and told her she can if she wants to – no, I'm not a pervert and yes, I'm twenty. She didn't have to know about the wolf thing.

"Oh, it wouldn't matter even if you were – Im sure we would have had a nice time anyway." She winked. I just looked away, pretending to look at something else. This woman was crazy.

Embry walked in and sat on the counter next to us, and just watched. He laughed out loud and said, "Whoa Samantha, stop drooling – you're gonna get it all over Sethy." he smirked like a fool he was and I shot him a look. He didn't see.

Damn.

Samantha thought it was a game and played along – maybe she wanted to score some points from Embry, be my guest. "Oh Embry, I just can't help it" – she actually came close to my ear and whispered – "He just makes me so, hot."

Embry burst out laughing and I felt my face heat up. No fair man, no fair. I tried to change the subject because there's no way I'm going to survive anymore of this. "Where's, uh Sarah anyways? Shouldn't we be heading down to my house already?"

Embry finally calmed down. Idiot. "Sarah's just getting changed, so Samantha I think you should finish up." Thank you God.

Embry looked back at the door and Sarah just came in – Embry getting up from the counter to stand by her – and stared at her friend. She looked up at the clock that hung on the wall and then back at us. She said something to Embry that was meant for just them to hear but obviously I couldn't help it.

Because of my super hearing skills. That's why . . . I wasn't eavesdropping. I wasn't.

I just heard. Like seriously.

She said in a hush voice "Embry – you see, she's all over him. I told you she's very full of herself. I don't know why you wanted her to meet Seth."

He met my eyes a second before Sarah could see and she said in a quieter voice, "Seth's a good guy, he deserves better." Thank you! At least somebody notices but I knew Embry was probably beating himself up because he made his imprint sad, so it's cool. I don't mind. Really. I don't.

She turned back to us, "Samantha could you rinse his hair _now _because we have to get going soon and, uh we'll drop you at your place on the way." I was starting to like Sarah.

There was a tug on my hair – my hair just reached above my shoulders so it was kinda long – and she put the faucet on. "Oh no worries Sarah, honey, Seth invited me anyway" – and I regret it ever since – "so I, like, put some extra clothes in my purse already."

Burn. She had a big purse – more like a backpack. How did she know I was going to say yes anyway? Or how did she know it was my birthday before she got here?

I looked up at Sarah who had an annoyed look. I mouthed 'sorry' to her but she shook her head to show its okay. I think. She finally finished doing whatever to my hair and I put my t-shirt on before she could trail her fingers anywhere else.

My hair smelled like that strawberry smelling shampoo shit.

The drive and the few steps to my house was torture. Seriously, while Embry and his girlfriend chatted quietly to themselves in front, I was stuck between the car door and Samantha – that took an hour to change into something that barely looked like clothes by the way.

She wore these tiny, _tiny_ blue shorts – every now and then asking me how her legs looked – and an almost invisible white tank top with a black bra. She thinks us boys can't see through it but she is wrong – well most of them have imprinted but its not going to make me wanna jump her. She's still annoying, even with her looks.

And that's a lot to say about a person.

When we _finally_ stopped in front of my house I got out of that stupid car and felt free at last but then I felt that bi – I mean Samantha – hung onto my arm and put it around her shoulder. I shot a look at Embry and he put his hands up defensively.

"Oh my god Seth. I'm so excited! Is everyone going to be, like, here? Like your Mom and family?" Oh my god. Please go away.

"I really don't know, lets wait and see, okay." I walked up the few steps to my house and opened the door with my left hand since my right was being occupied. I opened the door – all the lights were off but I knew what was coming and Samantha was being Samantha. "Why are all the lights off?"

I didn't let this ruin the moment when I switched on the lights. Everybody jumped out of their hiding spots and shouted surprise. I was grinning so big I thought my face was going to split in half.

I saw Leah of the corner of my eye and got a great idea just then. I called Leah and was explaining to Samantha who she is. Yes. "That's Leah. My sister. She's really – something. I want you to meet her, if that's okay." Leah changed – but she could still be a bitch when she wanted to.

I chuckled when Ryan – Emily's kid – asked me what was up with that crazy 'chick' that was dancing with Collin. One of the boys snuck some beer in and she drunk them like water. She's drunk and somehow she's less annoying. We ended up in the backyard, with music playing from somebody's radio, and so much delicious, oh my goddd!, food – seriously, it tasted like heaven, man.

I told him she was just having a nice time and that he should also dance but when I mentioned that he jumped off my lap quickly to play with one of the other children there. Shouldn't the kids be asleep by now?

I fetched me another burger and a packet of Doritos – I can't get enough of it, and went to stand by Brady. We watched them dance, most of the imprints and guys were on the dance floor, even people I don't know – mostly girls, obviously – and every now and then one of the girls made eye contact with me . . .

I got really cool gifts. The guys got me sweat pants and t-shirts, okay – its not that cool but I appreciated it, Nessie and Jacob got me these tickets to see a drive through movie – some action movie. The Cullen's got me a Bike, I told them they didn't have to but wow, it was – great. And other stuff I'll probably need.

I was so relieved when Collin took Samantha out of my hands. Paul came over to us with this stupid grin that meant he was going to do something. He put his arm around my shoulder. "Hey buddy, you should be dancing with the girls, you know. Have fun."

"I am. Im just the sane one out of you guys." I laughed and he started pulling me to the dance floor. "Paul, come on – you don't have to do that now."

"Well, you're twenty-one now. Twenty-one dude! Loosen up, will you!" and that's when the swarm of girls came over to me and started to dance around me. Maybe I should just forget the whole imprint crap and just do as Paul says. Loosen up.

I did. And it was better than I thought.

_-X-_

"Now hang on for a second. I don't think you met her there . . ." Jacob put a finger to his chin as he thought about it.

"Of course not dude, but I do remember having a good time with Sarah." Embry smiling with a gross look on his face.

"Aw, don't think about that stuff when we're here. Dammit Embry, cover yourself at least." I chuckled as Quil threw a pillow at an over-excited Embry. Embry grinned.

"Hey. At least I am not ashamed of showing you how I feel."

"Hey! We're not ashamed! –"

"And it's just wrong the way you _feel _Embry_._"

"Dudes, stop acting like douches. At least our Quil over here agrees with me. Right Jacob?"

"- No no, I'll be home soon okay? Yeah? Ha ha, of course you'll look good in that – Wait, tonight? Right now? Okay okay, I'll be there! Love you sexy."

. . .

"What?"

* * *

Please review beautiful!


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams Suck

Hey y'all. "How you doin'?" – I love that line, Joey – in Friends series says it. He's so cool, man.

Oh right, back to the subject. I tend to ramble a lot. I really like this lyric. Hope you do to, man. :)

I wish they chose a better Seth for Eclipse. Maybe I'll like his acting. Okay, Im going to stop now.

Fatima (my frendo) will be helping me on the story – occasionally, maybe, often, I don't really know okay. She just got fanfiction (fzed) *air punch* and I was really excited and . . . yea . . . :D

Please review. Pretty please with chocolate chips on top, Astros on the side. I don't like cherries. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreams Suck When Your Life Sucks.

* * *

_Could it be I'm suffering_

_Because I'm never give in?_

_Won't say that I'm falling in love_

_Tell me I don't seem myself_

_Couldn't I blame something else?_

_Just don't say I'm falling in love._

_Trouble Sleeping – Corrine Bailey Rae._

Since I started telling my story to the guys, every chance I got with them when they were all present I would start telling the next chapter.

So today we were in the garage shop – where we work, 'cause we are cool, _super _cool. _Duh _- working on a crappy car. I was working on the wheels and we were listening to Quil's rambles. Funny shit.

"–and that was when Claire said 'it's on your fucking face Quil!' _That _was the screaming you heard. Don't worry. I took care of it like a pro. Saving damsels in distress is my specialty. Okay, _okay_ only _one _damsel." Embry and Quil shared a big ass apartment, including their wives.

Embry laughed from under the car. "You can't call her a damsel if she's married loser. To you."

"I know bitch!

"Moron"

"But damsel just _sounds_ hotter."

"Totally."

"And plus I feel like knight. No wait, I can be king _and still_ save my damsel."

The only sound in the shop was us working on the car and then Quil had to open his mouth. "Its totally hot that she's submissive to only _me._"

There was silence in the shop and then all hell broke loose.

"What the hells the matter with you!" that was Jacob.

I shook my head, "You know Quil there's a line where people try not to cross, the line between '_this conversation is super cool, I can't stop talking, lets talk about cars_' and '_shut up you fucking ass. No one likes you at the moment so just fall on your fucking big ass mouth._' You just crossed that line loser."

"Hey, I'm just letting you faggots know how it feels to be the dominant one in a relationship." Quil was messing with us and he knew it.

"Shut the hell up!"

"You have no fucking idea how dominant I could be, bitch!" that was Embry and his ego.

"Don't start your bitching with me, bitch!"

"Quil, I'll break your fucking face in half if you don't shut up!"

"Like you could shit-head."

"Shit-head?. . . _Shit-head! _You're the shit-head, _you piece of shit_!"

"Hey guys, don't you wanna keep quiet so I could tell you my fucking story bitches!"

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

–_X– _

I felt the _pull_. Finally.

I was in the woods, right behind, what looked like, First Beach. And there was a girl. I couldn't see her clearly; it was like looking through a keyhole in the damn dark, or like looking through those fuzzy shower doors with dim lights. She – I knew her from somewhere and I felt like – I just _really_ wanted to go to her.

I felt so relaxed and at peace when I took the sight of her in. Her image was a bit blurry but I think behind all that she was – really something. Her eyes were close and she seemed so calm and she looked like – I know this saying was clichéd but it's the best I could come up with – like an angel out of heaven.

This feeling I had for her wasn't something I felt before. It doesn't happen _occasionally_, or _all the time_. This is new. This is what I have been waiting for. It felt like too much, almost suffocating but it also felt just right.

I wanted to know what her name was, I wanted to know where she's from, I wanted to know what her favorite color was, I wanted to know if she had any brothers or sisters, I wanted to know everything about her – but I really wanted to put my arms around her so that I knew she was real.

I took a step. Just to be closer to her. Just to be able to smell her – and I think I made a sound or stepped on something because she turned my way. I smiled – or what I thought was a smile 'cause she – her shape started shaking and I heard her breathe in short fast breaths.

"Hey. Its okay, I was just . . . " I trailed off, watching her look for some sort of – I think, escape. She looked so scared and my heart broke for making her feel that by me.

I wanted to touch her hair – it was brown and red I think, _she's so pretty _– and run my fingers in it. I wanted her to be okay and I wanted her to feel safe around me.

I was about to say its okay again, to reassure her but then she looked at me . . . no – not me, passed me and I didn't want to take my eyes off her but she was looking so shaken up I had to see, so I turned around slowly.

It was strange, I would have been able to see whatever was behind me but I couldn't see shit.

I was about to turn back to her but I heard leaves crunching and – and I saw what was behind me. I felt a prickling fear that I've never felt before for – not for myself – her. I felt my entire-being shudder with so much emotion, fear and anger that was trying to explode. It was so strong. I've never experienced this _fear _for somebody else before.

I tried to shield the earth-pulling, amazing girl – _she's _so _pretty, oh my god_ angel, trying to protect her but that _thing _just kept smirking and walking up slowly – like a starved tiger, like he knew nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted – and nothing was going to stop him because it was like I was . . . invisible.

He didn't see me. He didn't fucking see me.

I took a few steps back, further away from this monster, "Get the fuck away!"

I couldn't even phase, I was shaking so damn hard. Something was wrong here and I turned my back on the vampire and found _her_ a few steps away, looking back into the opening of the woods where First Beach peaked in.

Please hear me. Please – oh god. Listen to me. "Get away from here. Now!" but I knew she couldn't hear me and I think God wasn't gonna do anything about it. "Run as fast as you can! Just get out of here! Dammit! Fucking listen to me!"

I thought she looked back at me and I saw in her eyes, her eyes were the only part of her that was clear now and they were beautiful brown liquid filled with so much emotion, terror and love and there was something else but I couldn't see it because she ran.

She ran into the opening of the forest but it changed into something dark and – I couldn't see where she was. I couldn't see if – if she was okay. I felt so helpless and – weak. Please don't _die._

I turned back to the vampire and he had the same smirk and growled loudly, taking bigger faster steps.

"No –" I tried to grab him but my hands just slipped through him and he started running. I ran as fast as I could, trying to grab him but he soon disappeared into the darkness where First Beach was. My lungs for fighting for air. I couldn't see the vampire. I couldn't see _her. _I couldn't see any fucking thing and then, and then I heard a piercing scream. A scream that I never wanted to hear ever again.

And then it was gone.

I found myself breathing hard and sitting up straight on the couch, a cold sweat running down my forehead. I looked around seeing that is was day already.

Great. I just wake up and I felt like shit. On a Sunday, man.

I tried to get my heart and breathing under control, and I noticed a blanket over me. I kicked it off because I was too hot and I lay back down. I rubbed my face a few times and I just stared at the ceiling. I was so _angry._

I couldn't stop shaking; I was trembling so hard my vision blurred with each jerk. Breathe Seth. Calm down bitch! I hid my face into the crease of the couch and took calming breaths. I tried to remember anything else – anything except that dream – and my mind wandered to last night.

I don't know how I got myself to the couch 'cause I just remembered how tired I was. What time did we dance till? I think it was till 3 or 4 in the morning. On the plus side I remembered girls giving me their phone numbers and Paul left me alone! He was so annoying but I was glad he made me dance and stuff. I was happy that everyone had a nice time too.

I suddenly didn't feel like sleeping anymore and got up. I stretched and my bones popped because of the crappy couch. Don't ever sleep on the couch again.

I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge and to my dismay I found left over party-food! That doesn't happen everyday, man. Soon Leah came in with a towel around her head like a turban.

I warmed some burgers from last night and I kept on eating while she made a noise, opening draws and cupboards and talking about Samantha. "Seth, where did you pick her up? I mean, come on! That girl has problems. I think I taught you better than that." She was eating cereal (come on!) and we both sat at the kitchen table – the kitchens the best place to hang out, man. It has food . . . now . . . and I hope it stays like that.

I told her that I didn't pick her up. "I couldn't get away from her. She held on – _like_ literally – all the way. She even washed my hair – Leah, my _hair _whoa and you had to see Sarah. She was getting pissed and Embry ran away with his tail between his legs – but I can't complain. I had a great time anyway." I smiled, thinking about it.

"I always liked Sarah, you know? She's got that calm thing going on and then just strikes like a wild cat. Crazy bitch – and do you think I don't know you, after all these years – I knew you'd have a nice time. I planned the whole thing. Duh." She said cockily.

"Well thank you sister for planning such a pretty cool party. Where did _you_ pick up those girls though? I've seen them around the Res before but I just can't remember . . . " I trailed off, wondering.

She looked at me quizzically. What? Its not like I have to remember all the girls on the Res, man. "Seth, they go to your school. Most of them are in your classes." Oh. Okay then. My bad. Shit. I just shrugged because I didn't think it was that important.

I looked back up at her after taking a bite of my third burger and she hit the back of my head. "What's wrong with you! Seth, ahh! You know what? Im putting my foot down now." I looked at her like she was a crazy woman. She puts her foot down all the time. What's _wrong _with her?

"What are you talking about?" I carried on eating. Seriously what was wrong with her? She got up and almost threw her bowl in the sink, got a glass out of the cabinet and opened the tap. "Why are you trying to be mister nice guy, huh? You spend time with the _family, _for what? And you're with those bloods – with the Cullen's all the time." She put her glass in the sink and sat on the counter.

I didn't feel so hungry anymore so I dropped my burger in my plate and sat back in my chair. "I don't see anything wrong by spending my time with _my_ _family _– and the Cullen's are my friends even though you still can't stand them." I looked away and when I looked back at her I think she saw something there because her expression softened.

"Seth I know they're your friends, and they're nice and all but it's getting old. You need to make your own friends." I think I knew what was coming. "I _have _friends Leah."

She ignored me and carried on as if I hadn't said anything. Bitch. "I don't even see you date anymore? Do you even have girlfriends?" If I lied and said I did I'd be embarrassing myself and making a fool of myself so I said this, "Well I know you wouldn't know 'cause you got a life now. You don't live here anymore. You've got your own family now." I didn't mean for it to be so harsh 'cause I don't like to fight with Leah and shit but it just came out. Go awaaay.

Her stare hardened. "And you wouldn't have one of your own unless you get your ass out of this house and start acting like your age. You've got a life Seth, try fucking living it for once." She stormed out of the kitchen, cursing on her way and I cringed when she banged the front door close.

Ah shit. She's gonna be mad when she gets back or _if _she gets back. Moms gonna be pisssssed.

Shit.

I was walking aimlessly down the road. Just trying to collect my thoughts. I didn't know that you're supposed to suffer a day after your birthday. I shook my head. Get a hold of yourself, man. Leah's right and you're here acting like a girl complaining about girls.

Damn, you gay boy. I chuckled out loud. I've got serious problems. I go to college on the res and maybe when I go to back I could thank the girls for coming and work up my mojo. I definitely got the goods. I was thinking about my plan and I realized I stopped in front of a poster.

It was written 'Lost' on top in capital letters and a picture of a smiling puppy in the middle. It said, "Lost puppy, looking for help." And underneath was a picture of an old lady. I sighed; I can't help being mister nice guy. Its just me and I could help right. Since I've got all the time in the world. My life sucks. Sucks all the time.

Her phone number was at the bottom and I took my cell phone out. I just use it for emergencies and stuff. Every few months I have to buy a new one 'cause sometimes when I have to phase and I've got no time taking my clothes off, my cell phone rips to pieces with them.

I started punching the number in and I waited. She picked up after three rings. Her voice was shaky, "Hello?" I answered back. "Uh, hi. I saw your poster about your lost dog and I would like to help? Oh yea, my names Seth." I added stupidly.

There was a pause and she said, "Why thank you dear. I thought we'd find her already but she's a fast little bugger." She laughed lightly. "Tomorrow a group of youngsters are going to meet up here so why don't you come over and all of you can look for her together." I thought that was okay. I thought it was lame _but _it was okay.

I asked her for her address and time. It was around the corner from where I stayed and the time was after school so it was fine. I told her it was no problem and she said, "Thank you dear, im sure we are going to find her now." There was a tinge of sadness in her voice but she said she had to go and put down.

Poor lady. I turned around and I was about to head to my house but my phone buzzed and I picked up. It was Nessie. "Hey Seth, I don't have time 'cause Jacob's here but we're making supper and we want you to come, if you're not busy." She added quickly. I realized that Im never busy but I wasn't gonna turn down a free supper. So I told her thanks and I'll be there in a few minutes. I've got to find a girlfriend. Suddenly a blurred angel popped into my head.

Damn. [Read: my life sucks. All the time.]

I smelled the food when I stepped into their driveway. Hmm, they were cookin' steak. My mouth watered and I opened the front door. I didn't need to knock, I've been here almost every day and they probably smelled me already.

I saw Nessie and Jacob at the dining room table eating already. Ha, Jacob was stuffing his face already. Rosalie and Emmet were on the love seat. Why are they always sitting there?

Nessie caught sight of me and turned around in her seat, waving frantically and motioning to eat. I went over there, waved hello and dug in. Steak _and_ mash potatoes _and _gravy were good. Edward came over and sat down next to me. I smiled and I guess my mouth was full 'cause he laughed out loud.

I do have table manners; I just forget them when I'm eating.

While Nessie was talking to Jacob and I kept eating like a good little Seth, Edward was watching me. I looked at him and asked what's up. I apologized when bits of food fell out of my mouth.

"Oh, I apologize Seth. I didn't mean to stare but I thought – is something bothering you Seth?" hmm, I seem to always forget he was a mind reader. I knew Edward was just being nice so I wasn't gonna lie to him.

"Nah, its just Leah, man. She has some problems with me not – I dunno, doing _stuff_." I shrugged. I added quickly, "Im helping a lady find her puppy tomorrow." I grinned when I swallowed.

"Seth, that's so sweet of you." Esme came out the kitchen and kissed my cheek. I smiled and I think my cheeks heated up a little. Douche.

I looked back at Edward and we just stared. There was a crease between his eyebrows. I had a feeling he knew about my dream – _stupid _dream about that _stupid _vampire and that _prettttty angel. _What a stupid dream – so I looked back at my food and tried eating what's left of it.

Edward sighed and said, "Don't worry Seth, she'll come sometime." He patted my shoulder lightly. I don't know how much he got outta my head by just one thought. I wish I never had that dream.

Yeah yea, well its easier said than done.

–_X– _

"You know, if I told you my life story, it would be _epic._"

"But nobody wants it to be told. The only things you think about are sex and _sex._"

"Don't forget about Claire. And hey, all of you guys are just like me. You guys can't get enough of it."

"At least we don't shout '_sex! Sex! I want sex, I like sex. I want it right now. Yes yes!_' every 5 minutes loser." I laughed as Embry tried to impersonate Quil.

I calmed down and said, "I thought my depressing life story would get your mind off that."

"Yea, it is lame. _Super _lame. Who looks for a puppy! Seth, I can't believe how gay you are." Embry said as we stepped outside while Jacob locked up.

I am not gay. "I was lame but not gay bitch."

We started walking when Jacob walked passed us and said "Seth, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I don't have panties!"


	4. Chapter 4: You Make Me Happy

Hi.

Sorry for the late update. I know, it's because school is my personal hell and Ramadan has started so I have begin fast now. It takes a lot out of me. And sorry for the mistakes and errors. Damn me and my weird hands.

Anyways . . . Seth's still cute. In my head. :)

Oh, and Charlie's a little bit on the crazy side in this chapter.

Cool beans.

* * *

Chapter 4: You Make Me Happy.

* * *

"_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long. _

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here _

_'til the moment I'm gone."_

_-Gravity, Sara Bereilles.

* * *

_

"Ma!" I closed the front door of Charlie's house; my mom moved in when they got married, behind me and called again.

"Ma!"

I dropped Anna (incase you readers have forgotten, she is my AMAZING daughter. Just incase) here by Moms this afternoon 'cause the girls were having ANOTHER _'girls day' _out – _it's so unfaiiiiiir!_ – and I didn't want to leave Anna alone at home. What if she fell down the stairs eating gummy bears and chokes when she tries to call out for help! Oh god. I better hide those gummy bears.

"MA!"

"Seth dear! I'm right here! How are you and the boys?" my mom came rushing to me. I kissed her on the cheek like the good son I am – because I am the sweetest, kindest, and cutest and only son she ever had. Yeah – before I greeted Charlie with a quick _man _hug.

"I'm fine Mom. Quil can't stop complaining about stray dogs that gathers at his apartment every night. Geez, it's only dogs for crying out loud."

"Should I shoot them?"

"What – no, no! Charlie, they're just dogs."

"They could be wolves."

Oh no, not this again. Charlie still didn't like the fact that we phase into wolves.

"Charlie! We _had _this conversation already! Only the descendents from the Quileute tribe can phase. Plus, dogs stink."

Charlie stared at me a little longer and said, "You guys stink too."

"I think we smell very _nice_ – just don't – don't shoot them. Okay, they're only dogs."

"You never know." Oh my god. Whatever.

"Ah . . . – Mom, where's Anna?"

Mom was cuddling up with Charlie on the couch now – _eww_ – and she leaned on his chest. "She's playing in the backyard. You should tell my precious daughter-in-law to stop telling her those crazy bedtime stories, " she pointed a finger at me "you too Seth. You're just as bad she is."

WHAT! I'm an _angel._

. . .

Okay fine.

"Hey, it's good for her imagination." Anna told me she wanted to become a superhero that could throw burgers to lure in the bad guys.

Mom _tsk-_ed me and I walked to the back door to see my AMAZING daughter.

I stood outside, leaning on the wall, watching Anna up in the tree playing with a big yellow teddy bear and a doll. Oh man, this is my entertainment. This is what I live for.

Oh, and that other crazy woman.

"Hurry up Dr. Maker-the-Jakester, the bomb is about to explode!" Anna threw the teddy bear to the ground and landed on her feet beside it. "We've got to make it out before –"

She stopped and turned around to a small bush by her side and pulled a Hulk doll out. "Ha ha ha. No one can escape me now!" she said in a dark voice.

She leaned the Hulk doll by a tree and held the other two toys. "Oh no!" Maker-the-Jakester said. "Its Paul-the-Funny Crawler! Run!"

Oh god. Im gonna have to tell the guys about that one. I decided to interrupt her little fantasy game and surprised her.

She gave a little shriek as I surprise and jumped into my open arms. "Hey Dad."

I gave her dark blond locks a tousle and kissed her cheek. "How was my prettiest daughters day?" She giggled, "Daddy, I am your _only _daughter but I did have a nice time. Uncle Charlie bought pizza." She grinned when my stomach rumbled. Damn.

"Don't you ever get sick of pizza, honey, I don't think its good for you . . ." She started taken a liking to all types of pizzas a month ago.

"Nope Daddy. I want to be just like you!"

Shit.

"Well-you-can-find-other-ways-to-be-like-me-but-lets-get-you-home-so-you-can-go-play-with-err-someone." I spoke so fast I don't think she understood a word that came out of my mouth.

I think I kinda ran into the house, muttered a bye-bye to Charlie and Mom, and got us into the car and home in record time.

I put her down and yelled, "HONEY, DON'T BUY ANYMORE PIZZA. ANNA WANTS TO BECOME LIKE ME!"

. . .

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Mommy's not here."

. . .

* * *

"Uncle Quilie!" Anna ran straight for him as I opened the front door of his apartment.

"There's the little green alien I missed today." He picked her up and spun them around. She giggled some more when he held her upside down, holding her by the ankles, and made funny faces at her.

He put her down when Embry's son, Max, walked into the room. Soon they left and did hell knows what in his room. Hey! Max is decent, okay. Don't get the wrong ideas man, people, whatever.

"Hey man." I greeted Quil. I sat next to him on the couch in the lounge.

"Yo." That's when Embry walked out of his room.

"Where's Jacob?"

Quil looked at me and said "5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now –" That's when Jacob came in with pizza boxes in one hand and Nessie in the other.

"Who wants pizza."

"I do, I do!" came a shriek from one of the rooms.

"Oh no."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You had _another_ dream about her?" Jacob had a bowl of Doritos on his lap. We _loved _Doritos. It wasn't even funny. "What, were you obsessed with the girl?"

"Well, not yet – but that's not the point man, _Nat_ didn't look anything like the girl in my dreams _at the time_ 'cause she had short her, remember? Okay, I couldn't really see her 'cause she was all ghostlike but still!"

Embry and Quil owned the last apartment on top so they got the roof too. So the guys and me were chilling and eating there.

"She has longer hair now though but you know Seth? Why don't you just carry on with your little life story and shut the hell up?" Quil spoke with his mouth full like the animal he is.

"If I shut up I can't tell you can I. So stop acting like an ass will ya?"

"God dammit, you make me sick." This is why Quil has such a big mouth. I wish I could put my fist in it.

"_You_ make me sick bitch." I never have good comebacks with them. I'm such a wimp but they didn't have to know that now.

"Your sister makes me sick."

I looked at Quil. "The feelings mutual."

"Cool." We high-fived.

"Okay, so this is what happened, I was –"

"Seth?"

"What Quil!"

"You know I love you right?"

"Shit Quil! Yes, okay. I love you too."

"Good."

. . .

"So are we just gonna sit here and watch you make out or are you gonna carry on?" Embry and Jacob grinned when I flipped them off.

–_X–_

I looked around and I found myself lying on the forest floor. I felt that sickly feeling in my stomach. I knew something bad happened. I felt like I was going to throw up so bad.

From the time I woke up in this place I felt the pull in my chest again, that place right behind my ribs beating every time with my pulse, and every time I breathe it magnifies and becomes so unbearable.

I looked around again; trying to figure out if I was crazy, and then I noticed in the shadows, an arm lay dead still and I didn't even get the chance to see if it was _her _'cause I was shaking uncontrollably that I didn't even notice my surroundings change.

I look at the red illuminated numbers that show 04:25 am.

Oh so am I going to become like those insomnia psychopaths or something? I really don't want this to become a habit. I think to myself as I wipe sweat off my face and neck.

Shit.

You know what sucks? I see stuff in reality that reminds me of my dream. Like a white dress that Bella or Emily might where. Or when we're tracking a nomad in the forest. That's the worse, 'cause every time I – I see that vampire I just want to tear it to shreds and send it to fucking hell. No. Every time I _think_ I see it.

Whoa.

Im going mental, I've never felt this sort of emotion in my life. Im not that person that _wants_ to go killing mythical creatures. I am who I am but not this? The pack thinks Im already going crazy with the paranoia.

When im wolf, I don't slip. I don't want them to know about this terrible . . . terrible dream. I don't want them to try to help me. I don't want them to see me . . . broken_._ I help them. I help people.

That's who I am.

I don't think Im gonna be able to go back to sleep 'cause I bet that dream is just waiting for the right moment to kick me in the ass again.

Seriously.

* * *

"Dude, quick hand me your food."

You wanna know something? My life was epic, depressing and crazy all in one. And you know what can't give me a break? Quil's big ass mouth, Embry's monstrous ego and Jacob . . . err, and Jacob and his Jacob-ness!

"Yo Seth! Come on, just – arg." Quil got up from his seat and leant over the table to pull my tray along to his side. We were in the cafeteria at university, eating crappy lasagna, and just eating. Embry and Quil also studies here but Jacob works at the garage full time.

"So remember, Embry said he ends class in," he looked at his watch quick and looked at me "five minutes! Shit, where is this guy?" Quil was planning on starting a food fight by throwing _my _lasagna at a guy that checked out _Embry's _woman. Embry was with Sarah now, 'cause he was all emotional and gay so she was helping him calm down and shit. So we had to do his dirty work for him. This is what we do for each other.

"What's his name again?" Quil was looking around the caf. for the idiot.

"Tommy." Tommy was such a womanizer. He didn't give a damn about women. He treated them like shit. He was known all around the res. that he was a filthy slime ball but women just got lost in those _green eyes _of his and that flirty personally.

Psh. What a douche bag.

So this is what happened this morning. All four of us – including Sarah – were heading to class when I noticed Tommy was walking towards us, heading straight for Sarah. And well when you've imprinted, you just know when another male comes close to your mate with bad intentions. Or just comes within ten feet.

Embry looked towards him while Sarah was oblivious to the staring match going on in front of her. I gripped Em's shoulder and tried to calm him down which was impossible. "Easy, he's a fag and you know it. Don't let him get to you."

He stopped in our way and smiled smugly at us. I could hear Embry's low growl he gave off and pulled Sarah closer to his side by the waist. Finally Sarah noticed the tension in the air and watched Tom smile conceitedly at her. He winked at her and said "Hey. Want a ride?"

Embry pulled her closer, trying to cover her with his body as he stared at him with a _'You better get out of my sight or I'll rip you to shreds you piece of shit' _expression. Sarah looked at Tommy and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"You wish. In my dreams, you're giving _me_ a lap dance."

"Oh you wish you didn't say that . . ." Embry stepped in front of Sarah fully and Quil quickly grabbed his arm. I stepped forward with them and pushed Tommy in his chest hard enough to make him stumble a couple of feet away.

"Get out of our way assface." We stared at him hard and if looks could kill then, well, he'd be dead. Tommy just chuckled and winked at Sarah, who was almost hidden behind Embry, and told her as he walked away. "Well then, I'll see _you _tonight."

So we stood there for a minute and then Embry said he couldn't go to class and Sarah said she'd stay with him the rest of the period. I felt bad for him, I bet he wanted to murder that son of a bitch.

"Shit! There's he!" I looked at Quil who was holding the slimy lasagna in his hand and watched as he pulled his arm back and threw that shit in the air which landed straight in Tommy's face. Me and Quil high fived and I stood up and shouted, "Food fight!"

We got out of there just before the cafeteria doors got spluttered with lasagna.

* * *

"I think it's really nice of you to help them go look for their puppy, Seth." We just left campus in Embry's car and he was about to drop me by the old lady's house.

Quil and me sat at the back while Embry drove and Sarah sat in the passenger seat. "Aww, Seth's just the cutest!" he pulled my cheek and I smacked his hand away.

"Shut up Quil. Go get new friends."

I decided that I wanted to walk because Quil can't stop fucking talking. "Here, drop me here Em. If I stay any longer I might die."

He stopped the car and Sarah rolled down her window. "Hey, when must we pick you up?"

"It's cool, I can walk home." I waved and they drove off. Okay, lets go find this puppy. I followed the directions the lady gave and ended up in front of a white small house. I opened the gate and walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door twice and looked around. It felt very homey. There was a garden in front, and there was a love swing, where to people could sit in on the porch and a vintage car.

The door opened and an old lady came out. Her gray hair was tied in a low ponytail and she had a scarf around her neck. "Yes?"

"I – err, called you yesterday ma'am. Seth . . . ?"

"Ah, yes yes, I remember you. Such a handsome fellow. Call me Martha." She smiled and opened the door wider. "Well dear – come in, come in. I made some cookies."

I smiled back and walked in and closed the door behind me. The place was cozy – _god! The place smelled delicious like heaven or I think heaven smells like this_ – the walls were colored coffee-brown and she had pictures of family hanging up. We walked into her kitchen and there was a boy that looked about thirteen with spiky black hair, was sitting at a table eating – _amazing, godlike! _– cookies.

Martha went to the oven and pulled out a dozen warm cookies and placed it on a cooling rack on the counter. "Seth why don't you have a cookie, oh and this is my grandson, Benjamin."

"But you can call me Ben." The boy said and grabbed another cookie. I walked over to the seat opposite him and sat down. "Hey." I grabbed a biscuit and bit on it and I thought I melted. It was a damn good cookie.

"So, where's everyone else or was I late . . ." I looked towards Martha and watched her put the cooling biscuits on a container. "Actually, nobody pitched up. Everyone's too damn lazy."

"Benjamin! We have a guest." I looked at the boy and saw him frowning as he broke his biscuit into small pieces. "Well it's true gramma. I bet you it was those rude boys that know Natalie."

The old lady sighed and said to me, "Ben and his sister just arrived a month ago and are staying here as long as they like. They didn't like the new company at home so they moved here with me." Martha walked over to Ben and played with his hair.

"And his sister, the stubborn girl that she is, got between peoples business and –"

"No she didn't gramma! They took Delilah away from her because they're bullies! I was there and now they keep on trying to hurt her, but I know she can kick their ass – I mean, uh, bums." Martha eyed her grandson as he laughed nervously.

Hmm, I wonder who these _boys _are. "If you want I could help you guys sort it out 'cause we don't allow violence on the res." I know I sounded like a dork but it is my and the packs duty. We don't allow fights here.

"Yeah! Come on, I bet you she's with them now!" Ben jumped up from his seat, shaking with excitement. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, you'll be staying here mister. I don't want you to get hurt. Seth can't look after you and himself. He's probably going to have a tough time with your sister dear." Martha stood with her arms crossed over her chest and watched Ben as he sunk down to his chair with a grumpy look.

"Don't worry about it Ben. I'll come back and tell you all about it." I put my hand on his head and gave it a tousle. I stood up from my seat and smelled the air discreetly, trying to find the scent of the Delilah.

I took another cookie and asked Ben, "Where do you always knock into them?" He looked up with a smile, happy to help me in any way. "You know that garage around the corner? Opposite there is that big field where we usually let Delilah play."

I nodded and told them I'd be back. I ran, yes – because I'm awesome, to the field and looked around. I started walking in the long grass and I finally noticed figures standing further back where the field ends. I guess the fight just started.

"Give her back or I'll make sure you can't have babies in the near future." My heart started beating faster as I neared the group. There was a girl with a boy's hair cut but long enough for it to blow with the wind. I studied her back and clothes. She was short, or I was just a big ass giant, and she wore a black jacket with a white skirt or dress thing underneath and she wore black All Stars.

There were three guys around her. One guy was holding Delilah while the other two just stood back and sneered at her.

"Aww, don't be like that baby. Just one kiss and then maybe I'll think about giving your bitch," he shook the puppy in the air and it gave a soft cry "back. Maybe after I get laid."

Her small fists shook as she brought her right arm back and punched him in the stomach. He bellowed and dropped Delilah and she caught her just in time one of the other boys tried to get it.

"You fucking bitch! I'm gonna fuck you so bad that you won't be able to walk for a week.

"Hey!" I shouted before they tried to hurt her. And that's when she turned around and I got lost in her big brown eyes filled with anger and fear and brilliance. That's when she owned my soul before I even knew it was taken.

And before that jerk tried to grab her from behind I was towering in front of him. Making sure who he knew he was messing with.

The boy shrieked like a little girl, jumping back and tried to compose himself. "This is none of your business, who the hell are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare." I looked each one of them straight in the eyes with repressed rage and said slowly, "If I see any one of you so much as look at her, I'll break your legs in half." They nodded – _assholes_ – and ran the opposite way.

I watched them until I couldn't see them anymore and then I felt the pull and tightening of my heart. I turned around and found _her_ staring at me. Oh god, she was beautiful, sexy, so fucking sexy but I felt the need to see if she wasn't too shaken up. I took a few steps toward her, and stopped just close enough that I could smell her.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened and then she coughed. "Of course." She put Delilah down and clipped the leash on to her collar. She had light brown skin, so smooth that I had to force my hand into my pocket before I tried to touch it.

"But I would have been fine on my own." She ran her hand through her hair, her hair shining red in the light before going brown, and my eyes were drawn to her white dress as it lifted up an inch, showing naked smooth skin on her leg, and then falling back in place.

I couldn't help but stare. She coughed again and I smacked myself mentally for making her uncomfortable.

"Your brother told me about them and I came to help. Ben was really worried . . ." she crossed her arms. "So, do expect me to say a thank you? Or I'm glad that you came. Well don't get your hopes up."

I took a step closer and shook my head, keeping her eyes locked with mind. "No, I don't want any of those things but I do want one thing."

She gulped and I watched her pulse in her throat, her graceful, beautiful neck, and she stuttered. "Wha – what?"

"A name."

The wind blew and her scent surrounded my nostrils and made my mouth water for a hunger that was meant for her.

"Natalie." Natalie, _Natalie, Natalie_ I branded her name into my mind.

"Seth."

I brought my hand forward and she put her small _soft_ hand in my big one and I held onto it.

–_X–_

"Seth?"

I turned around in my seat and saw Nat standing by the door to the rooftop.

I stood up. "Yeah."

"Lets go home." She smiled at me and lifted her outstretched palm for me.

"Okay." I walked up to her and entwined our fingers together and went home.

_Our _home.

* * *

So what did ya think? Please review! The stories not over!


End file.
